Una historia sin final
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esto es una historia de un reencuentro inesperado con el amor que traslada a sus protagonistas a un tiempo en donde verdaderamente fueron felices.El tiempo siguio corriendo y con el fueron cambiando muchas cosas pero las llamas de la pasion nunca se apagaron del todo. Quedaron muchos cuentos que contar pero nunca es tarde para reparar las alas rotas de un angel caido.
1. La distancia no compra el olvido

Cap. 1 La distancia no compra el olvido

Aceptar que las cosas cambian no es tan sencillo como aferrarse a la soledad, por más que uno quiera arrinconar el dolor, cuando una historia queda paralizada en un momento donde te falto el valor para elegir el camino de la felicidad, constantemente vivirás con la incertidumbre de lo que pudo pasar en cada fragmento de aire que respires. Y es que a veces somos tan cobardes que descartamos la posibilidad de ser felices solamente por temor a entregarnos a lo que ciegamente deseamos sin darnos cuenta que cuando pierdes la oportunidad de creer en lo imposible solo ganas la fatalidad de preguntarte el por qué.

Para Lannie

Muchas personas suponen que el tiempo puede curar las heridas más profundas que mutilan el alma y hasta es capaz de borrar cualquier recuerdo que lleves impregnado en la mente, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo sé que no es verdad sé que hay personas que no alcanzas olvidar ni siquiera con un millón de primaveras, se que el amor verdadero siempre está ahí en alguna parte y aunque no lo quieras ver o simplemente lo ignores no por eso te abandona todo lo contrario permanece en las sombras asechando cada uno de tus pasos. En ocasiones pienso que es un castigo, que sonar con él es absurdo puesto que se que no volveré a verle pero no tengo alternativa tengo que reconocer que es el amor de mi vida y supongo que ahora me toca vivir con la penitencia de dejarle escapar. Hubiese sido mágica nuestra historia más que nada porque lo amo con locura, demasiado tarde aprendí que vale la pena entregarse por aquello que deseamos sin miedo a un final, es mucho más triste no conocer el principio de algo que anhelas. No hay un solo día en el que no eche de menos sus ojos celestes incrustados en mi propia mirada y su sonrisa candente culpable de hacerme derretir cada mañana. Ya ni siquiera puedo beber café sin que mis ojos se inunden de lagrimas invocando todo lo que me hacía sentir cada vez que el me los ofrecía con tanta ternura. Reconozco que tenias razón amiga debí haberle dicho que lo amaba cuando podía porque siento que ya es demasiado tarde para los dos, probablemente el ya me ha superado en los brazos de alguna modelo rubia que no se hace esperar y tengo que conformarme con eso. Sin embargo yo no puedo superarlo no me puedo olvidar ni por un instante de todo lo que me hacía vivir. Antes era más fácil impugnar mis sentimientos porque no sabía el pronóstico de estar con él y admirar sus caricias pero ahora definitivamente no hay marcha atrás me toca respirar la maldición que me impuso el destino por querer cambiarlo.

Kate

Hace apenas cinco anos que Beckett no sabía nada de Castle pero sin embargo parecían décadas de agonía y sufrimiento. El había decidido marcharse porque ella rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio y sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a continuar una relación que a los ojos de ella nunca llegaría a nada. El creía que ella no lo amaba o al menos no lo suficiente como para aceptar ser su esposa. Pero un suceso los volvería a reunir de repente, la boda de Lannie definitivamente seria inolvidable, Rick no rechazaría la petición de Esposito de ser el padrino junto con Ryam… y Kate por supuesto tampoco faltaría a la cita. La boda sin duda seria maravillosa Esposito quería impresionar a Lannie con su propio cuento de hadas y había reservado un lugar increíblemente especial para el momento. Todos se reunirían allí por una semana.

Lannie y Kate se reencontraron con un gran abrazo de alegría hacia mucho que no veía a su amiga ya que últimamente habían estado ocupadas en sus propios asuntos. Kate se sintió aliviada teniendo cerca a esas personas que hacían que su vida no fuera tan deplorable aunque eso significara echar en falta a esa pieza del cuadro que necesitaba, a ese trozo de su corazón que ya nadie podía resolver.

L- Beckett necesitamos hablar- dijo con el tono más preocupado del mundo

K- Si es por la carta perdóname no tiene importancia solo quería desahogarme con alguien- enuncio tratando de evadir el problema

L- Discúlpame un momento pero para mí sí que tiene mucha importancia que mi mejor amiga ande como un alma en pena, nunca te había visto tan destrozada y mira que has tenido rompecabezas en tu camino- expreso molesta ante el continuo encubrimiento de su amiga

K- Lannie olvídalo ya por favor estamos aquí por tu boda, esto es una celebración quiero olvidarme de mi amargura aunque sea solo por una semana lo que más quiero ahora es estar feliz porque tu finalmente lo serás- mantuvo con firmeza pero dejando ver una mirada triste

L- El problema no se va a ir porque rehúyas no es necesario que te lo recuerde pero estas así por ser cobarde y lo que más me molesta es saber que a pesar de que estas viviendo un infierno no puedes dejar esa pusilanimidad absurda que tienes, desde que Castle se marcho has estado desaparecida de nuestras vidas no respondes a mis llamadas, dejas tu apartamento para irte a no sé donde, te ocultaste del resto del mundo y ahora no quieres hablar de eso - sostuvo molesta

K- Lo que menos quiero ahora es discutir contigo, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida de las que no tuve el valor de contar, se que estuve mal que no debí huir como siempre, se que necesitaba una amiga y renuncie a ella pero yo no quería seguir viviendo de la misma manera no hubiese podido enfrentar ese rumbo sin morirme de dolor por no estar a su lado- explico alterada

L- De que estás hablando, de nada te sirvió alejarte porque te seguiste muriendo igual, pero que estoy diciendo aun te mueres por el- respondió de igual manera

K- Lannie hablar sobre esto no me ayuda estoy intentando olvidar, acepto que me equivoque, que fui una idiota por dejarle ir, pero eso en este momento no sirve de nada- intento calmarse

L- Segura porque a mí en tu lugar me ayudaría mucho confesarle que estuve equivocada y decirle que todavía le quiero- garantizo mirando fijamente el dolor de su amiga

K- Que estás diciendo si nunca le he vuelto a ver- aclaro

L- Si lo tuvieras ahora en frente se lo dirías- Pregunto

K- Lannie me puedes decir a que estás jugando porque esto no me ayuda fantasear con tus jueguitos no me vale de nada- exclamo confusa

L- Me parece que tus fantasías no están tan lejos como quisieras así que yo que tu dejaría de eximirme con el pretexto de la distancia y le pondría frente a la realidad porque el hombre de tus sueños puede estar justo detrás de ti- sentencio

Al terminar la frase Lannie se levanto de la silla y corrió hacia los brazos de alguien que se acercaba temeroso al lugar. Castle estaba más apuesto que nunca con una camisa roja entreabierta y unos pantalones negros que lucían perfectos para su cuerpo cada vez más tentador pareciese que los anos no pasasen por él. Lannie se lanzo a sus manos muy cariñosa y el correspondió igualmente a su gesto. Pero cuando Kate se puso en pie y dio la vuelta para ver a quien recién llegaba sintió que el mundo se le venía a los pies mientras la tierra no paraba de dar vueltas y ella que solo pudo clavar sus ojos en aquella mirada que tanto había llorado en su ausencia. De repente se le había ido el habla y parecía una tonta mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez. Rick se comporto de igual manera contemplándola desafiante pero sin dejar de lado el deseo especial que sin duda alguna siempre guardaría para ella. Lannie empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda ante el silencio de sus dos amigos sobre todo porque sabía que la causa era que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a dar el primer paso así que se dispuso a dar fin a semejante contrariedad.

L- Supongo que no hacen falta las presentaciones- sonrió contrariada

C- Por supuesto que no, Detective Beckett es un placer volver a verla- dijo con un tono demasiado frio extendiéndole la mano

B- A mí también me da mucho gusto Castle- menciono correspondiendo al saludo y sintiendo un grave dolor en el alma por la actitud frígida de su compañero era como si hubiesen retrocedido un millón de millas y ella no significara nada para el mas que una historia sin importancia

Lannie fue la más sorprendida de los tres ya que no podía creer que ellos se tratasen de esa manera y hasta volviesen a llamarse por sus apellidos después de todo lo que vivieron juntos. Hizo un gesto de disconformidad y se marcho. Cuando quedaron los dos frente a frente y además solos, la situación volvió a ser incomoda ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse exactamente sinceramente ambos deseaba salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Pero después de unos segundos intensos Rick se animo hablar

C- Entonces… que tal estas- pregunto nervioso

B- No exactamente en el mejor momento pero al menos estoy viva- confeso con ironía

C- No te preocupes si hay alguien que puede enfrentarse a lo que sea eres tú, no olvidemos que eres la mejor detective de Nueva York- respondió decidido

B- Estoy retirada un tiempo del trabajo, necesitaba prestarle atención a… mis cosas- exclamo

C- Me alegra saber que al fin estas dedicando tiempo a tus intereses personales- índico con algo de recriminación acumulada

B- Ya ves a veces no tenemos las cosas claras pero un día te das cuenta que hay sentimientos que no ameritan explicación, lástima que también para otras circunstancias sea muy tarde- afirmo con decisión

C- No sé por lo que estas pasando pero sea lo que sea nunca es tarde para cambiar de opinión si realmente se quiere- contesto como si no entendiese sus frases

B- Como quisiera ser tan valiente como tu- menciono sincera

C- Apuesto a que lo eres incluso más que yo- dijo guiñando el ojo

B- Quieres escuchar algo realmente espontaneo que he estado sintiendo desde que te vi y que no me atrevía a decir- declaro con una mirada seria y pura

C- Que- tartamudeo

B- Si de verdad fuera valiente ya te hubiera dicho lo mucho que te extrañe- afirmo mirándolo a los ojos

C- No sé si eres consciente pero acabas de hacerlo y si de confesar se trata yo te hubiese dicho lo mismo- dijo conforme aunque se esperase otra cosa

B- Ya que estamos de confesiones sería mucho pedirte un abrazo- afirmo con miedo

C- Me encantaría- dijo mientras se unía a ella en un abrazo interminable

Richard… exclamo una mujer a lo lejos mientras se aproximaba con una expresión suspicaz. Castle se separo de Kate inmediatamente para responder a la mujer que lo aclamaba sintiéndose extremadamente desorientado.

C-Ella es mi prometida Emily- afirmo de manera temblorosa mientras se la presentaba a Kate mirando al suelo

K-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kate- respondió sobresaltada por la situación

E-El gusto es mío perdón que interrumpa pero mi prometido me dejo esperando en el auto y no sabía a dónde ir- dijo con ironía buscando la mirada de Castle

C- Yo eh estaba hablando con Beckett debí distraerme perdóname, es la detective de la que te hable, con la que yo trabajaba- se defendió agitado sin poder mirarla

E- Oh ya, la del libro que tanto admiras, la misma que tardaste cuatro años en conseguir- dijo molesta

K- Perdóname pero creo que salgo sobrando en esta conversación- dijo mientras se marchaba con la peor sensación del mundo, le dolía que el estuviese a punto de casarse y que esa mujer se refiriera a ella como algo pasajero que el solo tardo cuatro años en conseguir. En otro momento le hubiese partido la cara a cualquiera que la tratase con semejante desprecio pero entendió que por más que le lastimara ella ya no tenía nada que ver con él y solo compartirían las memorias de increíbles ocasiones del ayer.

El la siguió con la mirada con un aire de desconcierto mesclado con fascinación, seguía siendo la mujer de la que se enamoro locamente la única capaz de hacerle reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Emily sintió una furia desmedida ante su actitud y le advirtió

E- Crees que me puedes atenderme o te vas a quedar el resto del día mirándola- afirmo

C- Te agradecería que fueras más amables con mis amigos, si no te importa- sentencio disgustado

E- Esa mujer no es solo tu amiga hay algo entre ustedes mucho más fuerte, quizás tu no lo veas pero yo si- se defendió

C- Ella es una historia pasada- respondió

E- Sin embargo yo la siento muy presente- contraataco

C- Quieres dejar esa absurda postura, decidiste acompañarme para pasar una semana diferente, tranquila, querías conocer a mis amigos, pero apenas llegas y lo hechas todo a perder- afirmo cansado

E- No si tienes razón yo tengo la culpa de que a ti te duela la verdad, pero bueno voy a dejar el tema porque tu no me vas a estropear mi semana- asintió

C- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo sonriendo extendiéndole la mano- tenemos un trato

E- No uses esa sonrisa conmigo no soy una de las fulanas con las que me enganas, solo quiero estar en paz y sabes que los tratos no se me dan bien- contesto sin darle la mano

Emily era una mujer sonadora que creía ciegamente en el amor, amaba las historias de novelas aunque nunca tuvo la suerte de vivir una que se le pareciera. Cuando conoció a Castle tuvo la sensación de percibir algo diferente a lo que ya había vivido y sintió curiosidad por intentarlo. La realidad es que eran prácticamente iguales porque siempre se comportaban como niños y aunque al principio de las relaciones no importe mucho siempre es mejor que una de los dos tenga los pies en la tierra. Ella lo quería mucho pero a veces tenía la impresión de que eran más amigos que amantes y quizás era suficiente para los dos, porque en el fondo ella estaba evitando enamorarse y el tratando de olvidara un amor inolvidable.

En la noche los hombres decidieron ir a tomar algo para ponerse al día mientras despejaban la mente y hablaban de sus cosas. El tema principal por supuesto seria el reencuentro pues Esposito y Ryam no hacían más que preguntarse al respecto y la curiosidad empezaba a matarlos.

E- Me dijo Lannie que viste a Beckett- afirmo mirando a Castle

C- Así parece- contesto con nostalgia

R- No piensas darnos los detalles- quiso saber Ryam impaciente

C- Que quieres que te diga hablamos solo un poco supongo que ya no tenemos nada que decirnos- exclamo terminando su botella

E- Amigo se que Beckett se equivoco contigo, es difícil perdonarla, pero ustedes se adoraban y daban la vida uno por el otro no puedes simplemente decir que no queda nada porque te estarías mintiendo, un amor como el de ustedes no puede desaparecer- afirmo tratando de que Castle entendiera su punto de vista

C- Yo ya tengo mi vida me voy a casar con una mujer maravillosa no puedo dejarlo todo atrás solo para ponerme a pensar en Beckett, ella no fue capaz de renunciar por mi porque habría yo de hacerlo- replico con tristeza

R- Estas hablando con resentimiento puede que ella no se merece que abandones la felicidad que ambicionas pero no vas a ser del todo feliz hasta que tengas el valor de decirle adiós de una vez por todas- comento

C- No puedo decirle adiós no pude hace cinco anos y no podre ahora- decidió

E- Ryam tiene razón ustedes dos necesitan hablar, no le diste la oportunidad de despedirse de ti y si de verdad quieren seguir adelante tendrán que hacerlo- afirmo preocupado

C- Sabes lo que voy hacer, voy a emborracharme y a olvidarme por unas horas de toda esta historia, se que mañana me dolerá igual pero hoy no quiero saber absolutamente de nada, vine aquí a pasarla bien- concluyo

Cuando Rick regreso a la casa decidió tomar un poco más el aire recorriendo la playa. Esposito insistió en acompañarlo pero él quiso estar solo y termino por hacer lo que pretendía como casi siempre. Mientras observaba los alrededores del precioso lugar pudo percibir a alguien sentado en la orilla y al acercarse pudo determinar que se trataba de su detective predilecta, su amor imposible, la única mujer por la que verdaderamente suspiraba.

C- Vengo a disfrutar el soplo del viento, tratar de aislarme de mi constante rompecabezas y te encuentro a ti, es realmente irónico- menciono mientras se sentaba junto a ella

B- Si te molesto puedo marcharme entiendo que no quieras verme- dijo triste

C- No hay un solo día en el que no haya deseado volver a verte, yo nunca supe como sobreponerme al deslumbramiento que me provoca tu presencia, te puedo asegurar que la distancia no ha cambiado esto que verse sobre mis venas- aseguro mirándola a los ojos con un brillo desmedido

B- Estas borracho Castle mañana ni siquiera recordaras lo que me has dicho- exclamo mientras se aceleraban sus palpitaciones victimas de su declaración

C- No has oído decir que los borrachos y los niños dicen siempre la verdad- protesto sin dejar de mirarla

B- Yo se que tú te arrepentirás de cualquier cosa que me digas, no crees que ya es muy tarde para nosotros- aclaro con los ojos aguados

C- Nunca es tarde cuando quieres a alguien solo hay que ser lo suficiente valiente para alcanzarlo- respondió mientras apartaba una pequeña lagrima que se acercaba en las mejillas de ella

B- Tu merecías ser feliz y yo nunca pude darte esa felicidad que buscabas- confeso avergonzada

C- Kate ojala pudiera decirte que me hiciste un desdichado pero cuando me acuerdo de ti yo solo veo el amor que alguna vez me diste, hace tiempo hubiese dado mi vida por ti y creo que aun puedo hacerlo- afirmó sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Kate con sus manos

B- Yo no merezco que me quieras, no merezco que estés aquí diciendo estas cosas tan bonitas- dijo afligida

C- Pero estoy aquí, después de cinco anos te miro a los ojos y no dejo de ver a la mujer de la que me enamore profundamente- aseguro muy cerca

B- Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que volver a mi cuarto y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- sostuvo temblorosa mientras se levantaba no sabía qué hacer ni decir solo estaba anhelando abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás

C- Te puedo pedir una cosa- pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos

B- Necesito irme- insistió

C- Regálame un beso- menciono decidido

B- Estas loco y estas en estado de embriaguez por que tendría que hacerte caso- protesto sin separarse de su contacto

C- Porque lo deseas casi tanto como yo- impuso seriamente mientras se colocaba frente a ella

B- Por qué haces esto? Que quieres demostrar?

C- Que sigo siendo el hombre de tu vida- sostuvo con firmeza

Kate se quedo paralizada con esa frase, sabia perfectamente que el tenia razón en todo lo que decía pero no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo ellos tenían otras vidas no podía olvidar que él se iba a casar pero en ese momento solo quería besarlo hasta que se le fuera la vida en ello. Ella se dio la vuelta para no entregarse a lo que ansiaba desesperadamente pero él la volvió a tomar del brazo

C- Solo dime que lo soy- le rogo

K- Lo eres- respondió luego de un breve instante y después se marcho definitivamente del lugar

Aquel que dijo que dos caminos que se separan no se vuelven a unir con los anos, nunca conoció el verdadero amor, nunca supo lo que se siente reencontrarse con la persona que amas y seguir viendo en su rostro toda tu vida desplomarse en mil pedazos. Una historia sin final es un querer que no abandonas, un sentimiento que te caricia en las noches, una duda que te espanta, una sensación que no conoces y algo que simplemente no puedes dejar atrás


	2. Una visita inesperada

Cap. 2 Una visita inesperada

Custodiar un secreto es el quehacer mas descabellado, puedes perder todo tu vigor en ello pero tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz y por más que procures mantener la calma no podrás detener las consecuencias de tus actos. Hay veces que quisieras abandonar tu propio espíritu para liberarte del tropiezo cuando se descubre la verdad, es entonces cuando aprendes que la mentira no perdura para siempre y que realmente no importa porque lo hiciste lo más importante es que harás para repararlo. El engaño de las personas que amas es el más complicado de aceptar, el que más atormenta y sobre todo el más delicado a la hora de perdonar.

Es cierto que la vida de Kate dio un giro inesperado cuando perdió el amor de Castle, se puede decir que gano algo a cambio aunque igual le importunara la tortura del adiós. Muchas interrogantes se aclararon en su mente y un nuevo origen creció en su alma. Se alejo de todo los que conocía para intentar cambiar lo que era por alguien mejor. Ahora que se encontraba de frente a aquello que renuncio sabía que había llegado la hora de solucionar los enigmas que antes simplemente ignoro, la más ardua batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía capaz de reconocer sus errores ante el mundo. Le debía a Castle muchas explicaciones que nunca hubiese imaginado tener que revelar tan temprano, temía que él la odiase con todas sus fuerzas y que de una vez por todas fuera el fin de su eterno amor.

Castle se despertó experimentando una sensación de malestar horrible, padecía un gran dolor de cabeza y le abrumaba todo aquello que dijo en estado de embriaguez. Emily lo observaba sentada en una silla a su lado con la expresión más maliciosa y desconfiada que haya visto jamás.

E- Es curioso que el alcohol sea la manera más fácil de olvidar los problemas pero cuando despiertas todo se convierte en una pesadilla que no quieres recordar, te golpeas con la realidad y te das cuenta de que sigues igual que antes solo que te ganaste una resaca como recompensa- expresa mirándolo con disgusto

C- Es cierto, pero yo también me gano tus recriminaciones y te aseguro que son peores que la indisposición- responde con sarcasmo

E- En el fondo por eso lo hago, odio decir esto cuando debería estar enojada pero me preocupo por ti y tu comportamiento no me ayuda- confesa

C- Lo siento salí con los chicos por unas copas y creo que bebí demasiado no hay nada de que inquietarse- responde tomando su mano suavemente

E- Se que tiene que ver con tu reencuentro con ella yo no soy tonta te conozco demasiado y no me puedes engañar- protesta alejándose de su contacto

C- Que tal si dejas de sermonearme un rato o al menos hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza si empiezo a discutir contigo no terminaremos nunca y no quiero hacerlo- protesta casi rogando

E- Eso es porque yo siempre gano las discusiones- menciona con una actitud más relajada

C- No es cierto yo te regalo las victorias porque te quiero, además la mayoría de las veces juegas sucio- exclama satisfecho

E- Basta de perder mi tiempo contigo, levántate como puedas y yo que tu le agradecería a tu amiga detective que me avisara dónde estabas o hubieras dormido en la playa- menciona arrojándole una almohada y marchándose dejándolo con el rostro pasmado

Castle se levanto para darse una ducha fría y despejar su cabeza por un rato. El baño duro una eternidad pero cuando estuvo listo fue hasta el dormitorio de Kate para disculparse aunque solo deseaba verla y realmente no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle, toco su puerta y ella se demoro un rato en abrir ya que acababa de salir de la ducha en ese instante. Cuando finalmente abrió se quedo avergonzada porque aun llevaba la toalla puesta, pensando que era Lannie que la estaba buscando ya que había acordado pasar a recogerla a primer hora. Castle se quedo atontado contemplándola y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta estaba tan enamorado de ella que no importaba cuán lejos estuviera o si estaba bien o mal no podía evitar amarla tanto que hasta dolía contenerse y no colapsar contra sus labios de una maldita vez.

B- Lo siento Castle pensé que era Lannie, dame solo un minuto y me visto- dice alterada y hablando tan rápido que apenas se le entendía a la vez que se dirigía hacia el baño para cambiarse dejándolo parado en la puerta

C- Puedo pasar necesito hablar contigo- grita para que ella oyera desde el baño

B- Claro en seguida voy toma asiento- responde y él se sentó en la cama esperándola

Luego de un instante… ella salió a su encuentro

B- Que querías decirme-pregunta

C- Solo que lamento cualquier cosa que haya hecho ayer si me comporte inadecuadamente debes saber que lo siento se me pasaron las copas- explica

B- No recuerdas nada verdad- le dice decepcionada sabia que sucedería de esa manera

C- No mucho, Emily me dijo que le avisaste donde estaba y vine a decirte gracias por ayudarme hubiera pasado una mala noche si no fuera por ti- aclara

B- No es necesario a lo mejor igual no lo recuerdas pero antes solíamos ayudarnos en todo- dice con segundas intenciones

C- Por supuesto recuerdo que salvaste mi vida muchas veces y que yo hice lo mismo por ti- responde

B- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte te debo muchas cosas- menciona

C- Espero que no te resultara molesta la conversación de ayer con Emily a veces es un poco intransigente pero es una buena persona- quiso saber

B- No te voy a negar que me sentí incomoda pero entiendo perfectamente su posición, ella es tu prometida y yo me alegro de que seas feliz- afirma con dolor

C- No dije nada malo ayer en la playa verdad- pregunta luego de un minuto de silencio

B- No te preocupes no te tienes que arrepentir de nada- responde con fastidio

C- A tu lado nunca lo haría- dice sin querer

B- De verdad no te acuerdas de nada- pregunta nerviosa sabia que el al igual que ella recurría al olvido para protegerse

C- Supongo que no tiene importancia- dice y la vio entristecerse

B- Al parecer no… escucha si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer como desempacar… te importaría dejarme sola- afirma afligida

C- No mejor me voy, que pases un buen día- menciona mientras se marchaba pero al llegar a la puerta se giro para decir algo- Fue bueno saber que sigo siendo el hombre de tu vida- dice antes de marcharse

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Kate después de oír esas palabras, el recordaba todo lo que habían hablado y la seguía hechizando con cada una de sus frases de una manera impetuosa. Era alarmante percibir que la conexión entre ellos era aun más profunda que antes aunque ellos siguieran empeñados en ocultarla. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que necesitaba encontrar a Lannie estaba a punto de ser descubierta y su situación era realmente grave. Estaba esperando a alguien que ninguno de sus amigos conocía y sería una gran conmoción para todos. Ella había planeado sorprender a su amiga pero nunca imagino que Castle estaría presente en ese momento y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Se paso toda la mañana buscándola por todas partes pero no la encontró Esposito le dijo que había ido a resolver algo sobre los arreglos de la boda y que probablemente tardaría. Empezó a impacientarse necesitaba recoger a ese alguien en el aeropuerto pero no tenia cómo llegar a buena hora se le ocurrió no rentar un coche por la prisa. Estaba en la entrada demasiado nerviosa esperando que Lannie volviera a tiempo con el auto cuando Emily y Castle que pasaban por allí percibieron su ansiedad

E- Te pasa algo- pregunta curiosa

B- Estoy esperando a Lannie necesito recoger a una persona en el aeropuerto- responde inquieta evitando la presencia de su compañero

E- Si necesitas que alguien te lleve Rick puede hacerlo nuestro coche esta justo allí y no sería un problema- sugiere mientras Castle la observaba atónito

B- No es necesario- responde contrariada

E- No creo que tengas otra opción si de verdad quieres ir a buscar a esa persona- insiste mirando a su prometido para que dijera algo

C- En serio yo puedo llevarte con mucho gusto- interviene

Luego de un minuto…

B- Esta bien acepto, de verdad muchas gracias a los dos- contesta

E- No hay de que mejor apúrense o no llegaran a tiempo- sugiere mientras le daba un ligero beso a su prometido- luego nos vemos- termina de decir

Beckett siguió a Castle hasta el coche verdaderamente le lastimaba que él se fuera a casar con otra mujer que además muy a su pesar debía reconocer que era encantadora y no tenía nada que ver con las rubias tontas con las que el solía salir, ella era diferente era demasiado astuta y perfecta para su gusto. A pesar de que ese no era su mayor problema seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y no podía pararlo. Decidió no hablar apenas en el viaje ya que estaba aterrorizada de lo que podía pasar no sabía cómo explicar lo que él estaba a punto de descubrir

C- Te pasa algo- pregunta para romper el silencio tan incomodo

B- No, estoy bien, solo pensaba- contesta despistada

C- Pensé que te molestaba estar conmigo- quiso saber

B- Tu nunca me molestarías, es solo que no es tan sencillo yo ya no sé qué decir cuando estas presente ni cómo actuar ahora todo es más complejo entre nosotros- habla nerviosa

C- Kate para mi nada ha cambiado tal vez te sea difícil de creer pero para mí sigues siendo la mujer fuerte y maravillosa de la que un día me enamore- declara tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

B- Y tu para mí lo eres todo Rick te aseguro que nunca seria de otra manera yo voy amarte siempre pero ya es tarde yo no voy a estropear tu vida otra vez- sostuvo tratando de mantener la calma

C- Nunca podre entender que me digas que me amas con tanto delirio en tus ojos pero no te atrevas a luchar por lo que sientes como lo hago yo, no puedo siquiera explicar con palabras lo que significa tenerte lejos, mi único anhelo era morirme a tu lado y no me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo- declara con furia en sus palabras

B- Tu no te mereces estar con alguien como yo- responde apenada

C- Deja de decir lo que me merezco o no yo solo quiero saber por qué lo haces, por que me miras con tanta pasión y luego te comportas con tanta frialdad- contesta desesperado

B- No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es guardar mis sentimientos, yo solo lo hago como medida de seguridad, siempre jugué con determinación quise ser fuerte para que nunca nadie me hiciera daño. Cuando te conocí yo supe que eras diferente que por más que procurara esquivarte llegarías hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Y eso realmente asusta sabes, dedicar toda tu vida a construir una muralla a tu alrededor y de repente ver como se derrumba tan fácilmente. Contigo todo es perfecto quizás me acostumbre tanto a vivir en calamidad que cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar la gloria de ser afortunada no quise ver lo que brillaba ante mis ojos pero yo voy a cargar ese peso eternamente- explica detenidamente

C- A mi no me sirve que lo sientas yo lo único que quiero es que me ames, pero que me ames tanto que no te importe sacrificar tu libertad por seguirme al fin del mundo. Soy un idiota al aguardar que ese día llegue pero yo confió que tarde o temprano lo harás y pase lo que pase aun te estaré esperando- dice con los ojos aguados

B- Te vas a casar con otra mujer, como puedes decir que me seguirás esperando si estas con ella, cual es el final feliz que vas a escribir si hay otra persona- reclama sin pensar

C- Eso no cambia lo que yo siento solo tú puedes escribir nuestra historia si alguna vez te decides hacerlo yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti como una vez te lo prometí. Sé que no eres partidaria de las promesas y en el fondo yo tampoco lo soy pero igual te prometo que nada va a apagar este amor ni un millón de millas ni un millón de años- reclama decidido

B- Hay cosas de mí que tú no sabes y no sé si serás capaz de perdonarme- dice asustada

C- Pruébame- sugiere con curiosidad

B- No sé cómo hacerlo, han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida y me cuesta trabajo explicarte- dice confundida y alterada

C-Tiene que ver con esa persona que vas a buscar- pregunta

B- Si- contesta agachando la mirada

C- Supongo que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento- define contrariado

B- No me odies por favor- suplica

C- Sospecho que nunca lo haría- contesta sincero

B- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo- afirma aliviada por sus palabras

C- Siempre- contesta seguro

El amor es continuamente un acertijo que queremos solucionar pero no importa los problemas que enfrentes no importa cuánto tengas que esperar mientras mayor son las dificultades mas grandes se hacen las ganas de seguir adelante. Hay momentos que crees que no puedes continuar luchando que por más que te esfuerces nunca basta pero es evidente que mientras queden fuerzas de combatir nada puede truncar el aire que aun tienes que respirar. A veces el miedo es mayor que el deseo pero el verdadero amor no se arrodilla ante el temor siempre hay que tener fe de que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad si sospechas que hay una posibilidad nunca dejara de haberla en algún lugar dentro de ti.

Kate se dispuso a buscar a la persona misteriosa y Castle se quedo aguardando ansioso conocer la verdad. El tenía muchas dudas porque no adivinaba en ningún instante de que se trataba y se empezaba a quedar sin argumentos algo definitivamente extraño para él. Tenía miedo de no poder perdonarla tal como ella decía aunque en el fondo sabía que su amor siempre era más grande al final del camino.

Cuando la vio salir percibió que el aire le faltaba en el cuerpo, la vio llegar con un niño en sus brazos y lo más grave de todo es que también un hombre la acompañaba. La miro frustrado era evidente de que ella había rehecho su vida con alguien más y tenía una familia. Como era posible que le hubiese negado la dicha de ser su esposa y ahora fuera una mujer definitivamente desposada. No se sintió capaz de decir una palabra y se abrazo al silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.


	3. Una apariencia falaz

Cap. 1 Una apariencia falaz

Cuando las evidencias te condenan en un momento determinante, la travesía apropiada es acudir a la franqueza para rescatar a tu espíritu artero de caer en un abismo sin salida. El proverbio de que las apariencias engañan suele aparecerse en nuestros destinos para entorpecer a los sentimientos y demostrarnos cuán lejos pueden llegar nuestras necedades. Las pupilas se vuelven pinceles que dibujan una historia encharcada de subjetividad donde no somos capaces de sacar una conclusión distinta a la que estamos viendo y aunque nos duela el argumento no podemos hacer otra cosa que encarar esa fachada sin darnos cuenta que una imagen no siempre puede decirnos la verdad, son las personas las que deberían hacerlo.

El pensamiento de Castle tomo un vuelo a la estación más radiante de su existencia, colmada de flores y entusiasmo, donde no importaba que las lluvias humedecieran su senda porque si se desplomaba al costado estaría ella, la mujer de sus sueños para ayudarle a levantarse y para mostrarle que el sol seguía brillando después de cada tormenta. Rememoro aquel domingo en el parque cuando entre las risas de una tarde campera se perdió en la sonrisa de un niño que jugueteaba a su alrededor colmado de ilusión y fantasía. Recordó conmoverse de una manera desmedida deseando ser padre una vez más con la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Se giro hacia ella…

C- Te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo con nerviosismo

B- Sabes que si- contesto curiosa

C- Te gustaría que yo fuera el padre de tus hijos- exclamo decidido

B- Solo contigo compartiría esa dicha- afirmo con veracidad

C- De verdad- dijo con entusiasmo

K- Te lo juro- prometió besándolo con un brío inigualable, mezcla perfecta de delirio y delicadeza

Como era posible que ella tuviera una familia en la que él no estaba incluido nunca imagino sentirse tan despedazado y nunca antes había advertido tan de cerca un final entre los dos. Deseaba exasperadamente que fuese su hijo el que reposaba en los brazos de Kate pero era evidente que el hombre que la escoltaba señalaba totalmente lo contrario. Necesitaba creer que no era cierto lo que percibía pero su cabeza no hacía más que insistirle y gritarle que abriera los ojos, que dejara de empecinarse en algo que definitivamente ya no iría a ningún lado. Pero no es nada fácil aceptar que el universo que estimabas conocer se te esfume de las manos sin darte cuenta. Beckett solo esperaba poder explicarle pero no hallaba las palabras precisas y no hacía más que callar le preocupaba saber lo que él estaba sospechando, no tenía ninguna idea de que el resultado sería peor al que aguardaba. Ella sostenía a su hijo con delicadeza para que no fuera a despertarse con las curvas del camino mientras su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y la conciencia empezaba a hostigarle. La incomodidad y el silencio reinaron a lo largo del viaje de regreso a la casa. Cuando llegaron cada quien tomo su camino, todos contrariados y sobrellevados por la situación. Kate decidió que no era el momento de aclarar nada porque necesitaba descansar y no quería molestar el sueno de su hijo. Rick por su parte no esperaba una explicación porque ya había juzgado con la mirada todo lo sucedido.

Cuando Beckett llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue acondicionar a su pequeño para que durmiera tranquilo. El hombre que la acompañaba se sentó en el sofá mirándola fijamente, ella al darse cuenta le respondió

B- Que tal el viaje- pregunta

D- Si te refieres a este que compartimos yo diría que un poco extraño- dice irónicamente

B- Perdona el aburrimiento no tenía ganas de hablar- confiesa tratando de justificarse

D- Me pareció más bien que no sabías que decir- declara como si la conociese perfectamente

B- Tienes razón como siempre- confirma fastidiada

D- Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con el chofer- propone deseando saber

B- Supones bien… él es el hombre del que te hable tiempo atrás- expresa honestamente quedándose con ganas de mencionar algo mas

D- El padre de tu hijo- termina de decir

B- Si… pero él no lo sabe… y no sé que deba estar pensando pero necesito hablar con él para aclarar todo- menciona preocupada

D- Que estas esperando- propone inquieto

B- No es tan fácil…como se le dice a alguien que es padre de la noche a la mañana y que todo este tiempo se lo escondí- sostiene nerviosa

D- No sé como… pero necesitas hacerlo porque él se merece saber la verdad no vas a estar en paz contigo misma hasta que confieses lo que llevas guardado- aconseja con seguridad

B- Tú crees que él me perdone- pregunta

D- No lo sé… pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás- afirma definiendo sus palabras

B- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste… estoy empezando a familiarizarme extremadamente con tus consejos-declara mientras se recuesta en sus brazos

D- Ya lo sé… y con esa actitud tan temerosa que tienes creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo- afirma conscientemente

B- Eso si no te importa dormir en el sofá por la causa- propone con malicia

D- Todo sea por tu felicidad creo que ya es hora de que la alcances- responde con seguridad

B- Me hubiese encantado haber estado siempre a tu lado- revela con seriedad

D- Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y pienso ayudarte a resolver el gran acertijo de amor que ronda por tu vida- responde tiernamente

A primera hora en la mañana Kate salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrarse con Castle para conversar las cosas tranquilamente y contarle toda la verdad a él antes que a nadie. Inconscientemente algo la impulso al lugar de la playa donde habían tenido aquella conversación intensa y no se equivoco porque allí estaba el sentado con sus pensamientos.

B- Te estaba buscando- dice para romper el hielo

C- Curioso… yo me estaba alejando lo más posible de ti -responde con tristeza

B- Necesito explicarte las cosas- afirma desesperada

C- Yo lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz… de verdad imagine que nuestro amor seria para siempre… me dejaste hacer fantasías con ello… me juraste que siempre me amarías… pero te basto que me marchara para deshacerte de todo lo que vivimos en los brazos de otro hombre… a él si fuiste capaz de darle lo que a mí me negaste y yo como un idiota pensando que necesitabas tiempo para dar un gran paso pero tú estabas jugando conmigo… cuanto tardo él en conquistarte… una semana… si es así tú no eres la mujer de la que me enamore..Solo una persona verdaderamente cruel es capaz de hacer lo que me hiciste- afirma con detenimiento señalando su enojo en cada palabra

B- Si de verdad crees todo eso de mi tu tampoco eres el hombre del que yo me enamore- responde con lagrimas en los ojos no podía aceptar lo que estaba escuchando

C- Me alegra escuchar eso porque va hacer mejor que yo olvide todo el pasado como tú ya lo hiciste… ya no quiero volver atrás ahora voy a seguir adelante y me alegro de que sea sin ti- propone con despecho

B- No sabes de lo que estás hablando- exclama preocupada

C- Se muy bien de lo que hablo… no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo- menciona con intención de marcharse

B- No es como tú piensas- ruega tomando de su mano

C- Déjame ir- termina soltándose

Fue el turno de que Kate probara el trago amargo percibiendo el final de algo que ni siquiera había empezado. El nuevamente se marchaba por culpa de una idiotez desproporcionada que era incapaz de evitar. Iba a decirle su mayor secreto pero se cayó inútilmente quizás por la presión o tal vez fue solo cobardía como de costumbre solía pasar. Comenzaba a sentir mucha rabia de que el opinara así de ella, como era posible que la tomase por una mujer fácil que dejaría todo en una semana.

Al regresar a su habitación Beckett le conto lo sucedido a su consejero y le rogo que actuara como su pareja delante de Castle. El al principio se negó pero Kate al final termino convenciéndolo. David que era así como se llamaba aquel hombre le pidió llevar al niño un rato a la playa aprovechando que el día estaba agradable y ella acepto advirtiéndole que fuera un tiempo breve porque necesitaba presentárselo a Lannie.

Mientras jugaban con la pelota en la arena sin querer un tiro de David golpeo a Emily que también se dirigía a disfrutar del calor del verano. El niño corrió hacia ella para recuperar el balón y Emily se lo entrego con gusto. David fue a pedir disculpas mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus manos

D- Perdona por el golpe debo cuidar mejor mi puntería- dice cuidadosamente

E- Ya lo creo que si… pero te perdono lo que sea por ese encantador compañero que tienes- responde refiriéndose al niño

D- Entiendo… todas me hacen a un lado cuando lo ven a él- afirma siguiéndole el juego

E- Es muy hermoso- menciona sin dejar de mirarlo notaba algo familiar en el

D- Si… es mi campeón- exclama con orgullo

E- Ya lo veo- asiente

D- Bueno… vamos a regresar a jugar encantado de conocerla señora…- dice extendiendo la mano y esperando el nombre

E- Emily- termina de decir ofreciéndose al saludo

D- Yo soy David y el es Alexander- se presenta

E- Un placer conocerlos a los dos- termina de decir antes de volver a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente mientras ellos también vuelven a jugar

Castle acude a la cita con Emily en la playa como le había prometido para despejar un rato y tomar el sol sin esperar encontrarse con la presencia de nadie más. El intentaba no sentirse profundamente celoso con la imagen de aquel hombre al que definitivamente envidiaba mientras charlaba con su prometida.

E- Es un niño adorable hace un rato tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo- dice al ver el interés de Castle por mirarlo de reojo

C- Si lo es- responde con melancolía

E- Se parece mucho a ti yo diría que tiene tus mismos ojos- confiesa con sinceridad

C- Tú crees- pregunta con curiosidad

E- Si se llama Alexander… cuando lo conocí sentí algo raro... como si hubiera algo de ti dentro de él- afirma sin pensarlo

C- Se llama Alexander- tartamudea

E- Si por qué… que te pasa- pregunta

C- Necesito hablar con alguien- dice confundido y ha la vez entusiasmado

E- Adonde vas- insiste sin obtener respuesta porque él desapareció rápidamente

Castle corrió sin pensarlo hacia la habitación de Kate la esperanza volvía a recorrer sus venas. Si ese niño era su hijo tenía que saberlo por su propia voz y no iba a parar hasta escucharla. Y si ella hubiese cumplido su promesa seria el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo. Cuanto iba a tocar la puerta ella la abrió como si estuvieran en perfecta sincronía.

B- Que haces aquí- pregunta sorprendida

C- Vengo a que de una vez por todas me hables con sinceridad y me digas todo lo que llevas dentro sin omitir un detalle- afirma mirándola con vehemencia

Una perspectiva extraordinaria no deja de serlo por un desconcierto estúpido porque enmendar nuestros errores es algo ciertamente maravilloso. Creo que dos caminos que están destinados a estar juntos nunca deben separarse aunque un huracán de arena nuble el calor de la esperanza. Una historia de amor no es siempre un cuento de hadas pero son precisamente los momentos difíciles los que marcan la hermosura que estas por descubrir. Entre Castle y Beckett siempre se han interpuesto barreras pero ninguna tan fuerte como para derrumbar la convicción que defendían porque cuando están a punto de renunciar algo vuelve a elevar su lucha mas allá de cualquier cosa. La magia de los corazones es tan pura que los trucos del destino no la corrompen sino que la hacen aun más inolvidable.


	4. El momento esperado

Cap. 4 El momento esperado

Hay momentos que esperamos con tanto ardor que el solo hecho de saber que al fin está a punto de cumplirse lo que tanto anhelabas te desgarra el alma de tanta intensidad que la emoción y el fervor te explotan por dentro sin que los puedas explicar al resto del mundo. Abrir los ojos quitando las vendas que te cegaban es respirar la libertad en todo el esplendor saboreando migajas de felicidad que la verdad te escondió o simplemente tú te rehusaste a comprender. Es la sensación más pura que puedas sentir porque es allí cuando te das cuenta de puede que el destino a veces se enrede haciéndote abandonar la batalla pero saber que aun te queda algo por lo que luchar te hace regresar al sendero que dejaste desvalido.

Se acercaba la hora de aclarar lo que estaba pasando y desnudar los sentimientos sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. Castle precisaba una explicación y Kate necesitaba poner en orden su consciencia para despojarse del enorme peso que cargaba sobre su espalda. Lo invito a pasar sin decir nada hablándole solo con sus pupilas como solían hacer algún tiempo y el la siguió totalmente decidido

C- Dime la verdad Kate- ruega

B- Que quieres saber- pregunta respirando hondo

C- Soy el padre de tu hijo- afirma claramente clavando su mirada en el rostro atemorizado de ella

B- Cuando te dije que solo compartiría esa dicha contigo te estaba siendo sincera aunque aparentemente ya no confías en mí- asiente valientemente

C- No puedo creer que te hayas callado algo así… tengo un hijo que no conozco… un hijo que siempre quise tener… un hijo que probablemente no sabe que soy su padre- expresa alterado, acomodando sus manos en su propio rostro en señal de desesperación

B- Lo siento mucho Rick… yo no sabía cómo hacerlo…no esperaba volver a verte y no sabía cómo explicarte que cuando te fuiste estaba embarazada pero no alcancé a decírtelo. Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto… pero llegue demasiado tarde ya te habías ido para siempre tal como lo habías jurado. Desapareciste de mi vida… que querías que hiciera… estaba desesperada por tenerte a mi lado… no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste… pero tú ya no estabas… te aseguro que lo que más quería era que tu estuvieras en ese instante conmigo- confiesa con toda su alma

C- Me perdí la oportunidad de ver nacer a mi hijo… tu me necesitabas y yo me fui sin saberlo… que clase de idiota soy… te deje el camino libre para que me buscaras un suplente- sostiene con lagrimas en los ojos

B- Yo nunca te busque un sustituto como puedes ser tan estúpido de pensar que lo haría… quizás mi hijo no te conoce pero él sabe quién es su padre porque le he hablado millones de veces de ti… no me canso de nombrarte para el sepa quién eres- responde furiosa entre lagrimas

C- Por que no me buscaste en todo este tiempo- dice como reproche

B- Porque no querías verme… porque me equivoque tal vez… que quieres que te diga tu no estabas en mi lugar yo lo único que quería era ser madre y dedicar toda mi vida a ello- responde abiertamente

C- Daria todo lo que soy por volver el tiempo atrás y quedarme contigo-dice arrepentido

B-Pero no puedes… yo sé que es culpa mía… no te hubieras ido si yo no te hubiera rechazado… lo que más deseaba era ser tu mujer pero no lo supe aceptar en aquel momento y te perdí… soy la mala en esta historia lo reconozco… te pido perdón desde el fondo de mis entrañas- ruega llorando

C- Yo te amo Kate, te amo tanto que duele… desde hoy voy a estar siempre a tu lado por nuestro hijo… pero no te voy a perdonar nunca que me hayas ocultado lo que yo mas quería conocer-dice secando las lagrimas de ella

B- Lo siento Rick… siento haberte alejado de mi vida-admite abalanzándose sobre los brazos de Castle

C- Perdóname tu a mi por marcharme- responde acogiéndola con fuerza

En ese momento David regresaba de la playa con el pequeño Alex, temprano como ella había advertido. Castle se separa de Kate para mirar a su hijo detenidamente y se sintió reflejado en cada fracción de aquel precioso niño. El muchacho se quedo contemplando a su padre misteriosamente como si en verdad lo conociera y es que su madre le había ensenado muchas fotos que se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente. Rick se dirigió a tomarlo en sus brazos necesitaba estar cerca de aquel niño desesperadamente, al hacerlo el pequeño sorpresivamente se abrazo a él como si el calor de la sangre los entrelazara. Estuvieron un largo rato envueltos en aquella demostración de amor que a todos les removió el alma. David sospecho que salía sobrando y se marcho sin que se dieran cuenta. Se pasaron un largo rato en aquella habitación hasta que por fin Rick se decide hablar

C- Te puedo pedir una cosa- dice aun con el niño en sus brazos

B- Dime- responde aun entusiasmada

C- Puedo llevar a mi hijo a dar un paseo- propone

B- Claro… pero cuando regreses tengo que llevarlo con Lannie ella no lo conoce- afirma

C- Esta bien pero de ahora en adelante no quiero separarme ni un segundo de él…ya perdí demasiado tiempo- asiente

B- Te entiendo Castle yo te juro que siempre vas a poder estar con nuestro hijo eso no será un problema- sostiene

C- Y yo te juro que así será- mantiene con orgullo

Castle espero que Kate arreglara al niño para poder salir y cuando el pequeño le sugirió que su madre los acompañara no se pudo resistir a la idea. Decidieron ir los tres como una familia unida que nunca debió estar separada.

Beckett sentía que pasaba la tarde más hermosa de su vida. Era increíble ver como Rick amaba y veneraba con locura a su hijo hasta el punto de hacer cualquier cosa por complacerlo para que fuera feliz. No paraban de jugar ilusionados mientras ella los contemplaba totalmente hechizada, habían conectado perfectamente no parecía en absoluto que se acababan de conocer. La tristeza invadió su rostro cuando comprendió lo diferente que sería su existencia si estuvieran casados, seguramente hubiera tenido mil tardes alegres que recordar pero por idiota todo se le había ido de las manos. La nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo de repente sin pedirle permiso entretanto recapitulaba la última vez que hicieron el amor. Cada vez que pensaba en ello miles de corrientes eléctricas soltaban chispas en su piel porque solo él fue capaz de despertar su punto más sensible y le hacía ver las estrellas en cada noche que compartieron. Una lagrima se asomo en sus ojos al recordar cuando entre la intensidad de la pasión él le susurro un te amo cargado de delirio y entusiasmo. Como fue tan tonta para dejarlo escapar así como si nada si siempre estuvo segura de su amor, como tuvo tanto miedo de perder la libertad si lo que verdaderamente quería era estar atada a sus brazos. Castle interrumpió sus pensamientos para ofrecerle que se uniera a la diversión y no pudo hacerse de rogar porque se moría de ganas de compartir ese momento con los dos hombres que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto Emily sin saber dónde estaba su prometido lo buscaba por todas partes hasta que se canso y se fue a la playa a fumar. David en su aburrimiento había tenido la misma idea.

D- Te cansaste de buscar- dice con sarcasmo

E- Me estas siguiendo- pregunta a la defensiva

D- No solo te vi un poco inquieta y supuse que buscabas algo- responde claramente

E- Bueno te equivocas porque no se me ha perdido nada… ni siquiera tengo algo que perder- afirma desilusionada

D- Suenas un poco despechada- menciona

E- No lo estoy… tu no me conoces… tú no sabes cómo me siento- cita nerviosa

D- Se que aparentas ser una mujer fuerte pero en el fondo no lo eres… estas molestas porque algo que debería importarte no supone nada para ti… eres de la que espera vivir en la tranquilidad… pero sin embargo se mueren por experimentar la agitación y tener inquietudes- declara seguro

E- Y tu eres de los que creen saberlo todo… esos que son felices con el presente y que no les importa el mañana… eres de los que juran no tenerle miedo al destino pero les da pánico caer en sus propias trampas… tal vez crees en el amor pero nunca lo admitirás porque te gusta ser hombre de una noche… porque te da miedo que te lastimen- contraataca

D- Guau tu sí que sabes defenderte- admite

E- Conozco muy bien a los de tu tipo- enuncia con dolor

D- Yo no me escondo de nada… hago lo que me apetece hacer… en cambio tu apuesto a que te casaras con un hombre que no amas solo para que no te hagan daño- se defiende

E- Que sabes tú de mi vida… deja de mirarme así como si me estuvieras juzgando- responde furiosa

D- Quizás se mas de lo que crees- sugiere

E- Aléjate de mí- ordena

D- Temes enamorarte- mantiene

E- Eso nunca pasaría- dice decidida

D- No juegues con el destino- confirma en tono juguetón

E- Mi destino no tiene nada que ver contigo- garantiza exaltada

D- Puede que si… puede que no… eso nadie lo sabe… pero te puedes llevar una sorpresa- sugiere

E- Yo sé que no- insiste

D- Como tú digas… esos si…si alguna vez quieres sentirte viva ya sabes solo búscame me encantaría complacerte- termina de decir y se marcha dejándola con una mezcla de arrebato y confusión

Al volver del paseo Rick acompaña a Kate hasta el dormitorio llevando a su hijo dormido en los brazos. Lo deposita en la cama y lo mira con una ternura incapaz de ser expresada en palabras. Ella lo mira con deseo y el puede leerlo en su mirada brillante. Se dirige hacia donde esta ella para hablar.

C- Escucha Kate… perdóname por todo lo que te dije en la playa… realmente estaba desesperado… pensé que habías buscado una vida sin mí y que te había perdido para siempre- confiesa sincero

K- No te voy a mentir esas palabras me dolieron y me hicieron sentir mucha furia dentro de mi… yo no esperaba que pensaras todas esas cosas absurdas… pero entiendo que te comportaras así debí explicártelo antes- dice abiertamente

C- Lo siento mucho si te hice sentir mal yo cerré mis ojos y no me di cuenta de la realidad… pero me alegra que hayas aclarado las cosas… no te puedes ni imaginar lo que significa tener un hijo contigo… yo siempre lo soñé… y puede que hemos cometido muchos errores los dos pero Alex es lo más maravilloso que ha podido pasarnos y siempre nos va unir- menciona con una mirada transparente

K- Algún día podrás perdonarme- pregunta preocupada

C- Yo nunca te he condenado… no puedo hacerlo… porque lo que yo siento por ti… eso es más fuerte que el dolor y no puedo pararlo… siempre te voy amar nunca lo dudes- declara emocionado y con intención de marcharse para evitar romper en lagrimas frente a ella

K- Yo también te amo… siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo…se que vas a necesitar tiempo para aclarar tu corazón pero yo te voy esperar así como tu una vez lo hiciste por mi- afirma agarrándole la mano

C- No sabes cómo adoro oírte decir eso… porque tú y yo vamos a ser felices algún día… te lo prometo- reitera con esperanza

K- Y yo voy a estar aquí para ti- confirma acompañándolo a la puerta

C- Me das un beso- propone con ilusión

K- Estas loco… tú tienes otra mujer- reacciona

C- Y tú tienes otro hombre- se defiende

K- Yo no tengo a nadie Castle… David es mi hermano… no me dejas explicarte las cosas- confiesa

C- Tú no tenías ningún hermano- recuerda

K- Es una larga historia- afirma cansada

C- Me juras que no estás con el- ruega

K- Te lo juro

C- Y me vas a dar ese beso- insiste

K- Si te lo doy te marchas- bromea

C- No te prometo nada- acepta el juego

K- Ok tu ganas- dice mientras lo atrae por el cuello de la camisa y encierra sus labios en el beso más candente

C- Puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dice casi sin respirar

K- Adelante- responde agitada

C- Pensaste en mi todo este tiempo- menciona aun respirando el aliento de ella muy cerca

K- Todos los días- contesta emocionada

C- Espérame- le ruega

K- Siempre

A veces la vida da mil vueltas pero luego inesperadamente nos vuelve a dejar en el lugar donde queríamos estar, en el instante que menos esperábamos. El verdadero amor merece cualquier sacrificio y por más que intenten separarlo nada lo puede marchitar porque su fuerza está en la llama de los sentimientos, mientras siga vivo ese fuego su poder será constante e invulnerable.


	5. Secuestro indispensable

Cap. 5 Secuestro indispensable

A veces tener un tiempo a solas se convierte en algo imprescindible para aclarar las dudas y superar los miedos. Cuando la sociedad que te rodea te arrebata la posibilidad de un momento exclusivo que nadie más tiene que ver, tu mente empieza a dar vueltas en torno a ello y vas engendrando tu propio plan para salir de las garras de la opresión. Todos merecemos un trozo de paz con la persona que queremos pero solo pocos son capaces de crear escenarios responsables de hacer realidad sus sueños.

En muchos aspectos la vida de Rick y Kate indudablemente mejoraba pero los obstáculos seguían allí más cerca de lo que quisieran. Castle cargaba la responsabilidad de no lastimar a Emily puede que no estuviera enamorado de ella pero era alguien importante para él, alguien que le ayudo a no rendirse cuando estaba a punto de no suponer nada. Ahora que sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba esperando por su decisión apenas podía dormir todo le daba vueltas por dentro y no se atrevía a encontrar una respuesta que no figurara un gran tormento para nadie de los involucrados. Su lugar siempre estuvo al lado de Beckett pero por el solo hecho de no sentirse solo ahora había arrastrado a otra persona inocente con él. Los dos últimos días habían sido agitados Kate se dedico por completo a contribuir en los preparativos de la boda principalmente para mantener ocupada su cabeza acompañada de su hijo que la adoraba y nunca quería dejarla sola. Castle se ocupaba de esquivar la presencia de su futura esposa sin saber que hacer o adonde ir más que esconderse.

Lannie y Kate conversan

L- Donde está tu mente amiga- pregunta al ver que Kate se mantiene distraída con sus pensamientos

B- Estaba pensando en el destino… como juega con nosotros… un día estamos aquí… mañana simplemente no sabremos a donde nos llevara- responde contrariada

L- El destino nos lleva a donde nosotros con nuestras propias decisiones queremos llegar- afirma seriamente

B- Tú crees que dos personas que no funcionaron la primera vez merecen una segunda oportunidad- menciona asustada

L- Yo creo que dos personas que verdaderamente se aman pueden ser felices aun después de haberse equivocado… te he dicho mil veces que de los errores se aprende… en tus manos está la respuesta… una vez dejaste lo dejaste ir… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no puedes volver a dejar que se vaya estando profundamente loca por el- contesta con seguridad

B- Yo quiero estar con él pero ya no es mío… ahora está con otra… y yo… yo siento- dice sin terminar

L- Lo que tú sientes es celos amiga mía… te conozco mejor que nadie- argumenta con razón

B- Lo admito… Ok… estoy celosa… no sabes lo que es pensar que ella se acuesta todas las noche a su lado… que siente su aroma fresco al despertar… que lo acaricia… que esta siempre a su lado… que pude tener sus besos cuando quiera… yo te confieso que estos celos me están matando- garantiza con furia en la expresión

L- Yo sé que es difícil… pero tienes que hablar con el… dile lo que te está pasando- propone

B- Yo no sé hacer estas cosas… de ninguna manera iré a decirle que estoy celosa- responde

L- Te encanta alimentar tu orgullo pero no te das cuenta que él se ha tragado mil veces el suyo por ti- dice enérgicamente

B- El necesita tiempo y yo se lo daré- defiende evitando el tema del orgullo

L- Solo espero que cuando elija seas tú la que estés preparada dejar todo atrás por estar a su lado incluyendo tu soberbia- ataca de nuevo

B- Lo hare- se defiende

Cuando Kate abandona la habitación de Lannie se encuentra a Castle en el pasillo de casualidad y tropiezan sin querer

B- Discúlpame Castle…no te vi- afirma apenada

C- Estas bien… tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención… venia distraído- responde

B- De igual manera lo siento- dice siguiendo de largo

C- Vas a seguir evitándome- pregunta deteniéndola

B- Solo quiero librarte de problemas si tu prometida te ve hablando conmigo se puede sentir mal- se defiende

C- Yo sé cuidarme solo… sé lo que quiero… y te quiero a ti… no puedo permitir que te alejes… yo te necesito cerca de mi- pronuncia cerca a escasos centímetros

B- No te equivoques… yo no voy a convertirme en tu amante… si vas a estar con ella… no quiero estar ahí para mirarlo- afirma con tristeza

C- Tú no eres mi amante… eres mi mujer… tal vez no hayas querido firmarlo en un papel… pero me da igual sabes… porque en tu piel llevas grabado mi nombre para siempre- responde decidido acorralándola contra la pared

E- Interrumpo- pregunta uniéndose a la conversación y provocando que los dos mantuvieran distancia

Como no obtuvo respuesta siguió hablando

E- Si quieren pueden seguir la conversación pero yo les aconsejaría que se buscaran un cuarto aunque no sé si aquí los alquilan por horas- mantuvo con sarcasmo y ofensa en las palabras para después marcharse

Castle regreso la mirada a donde estaba Kate totalmente avergonzada

C- Kate- dice sosteniéndola

B- Suéltame… ves lo que pasa cuando queremos hablar… por favor solo aléjate- pide mientras se marcha

Cuando Emily caminaba por el pasillo se percato de alguien que aplaudía con desdén

D- Excelente actuación pero creo que no te voy a dar el óscar por falsedad- dice acercándose

E- Deja de molestarme- ruega

D- No te metas con ella- advierte

E- Por que… también la quieres… también das la vida por ella- afirma molesta

D- Si la quiero… pero no te pongas celosa porque no es como tú crees- responde

E- No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo… solo quiero que me dejes en paz- enuncia furiosa

D- No descargues tu furia conmigo- advierte

E- Tú provocas mi ira- confiesa

D- Solo eso te provoco- pregunta con malicia

E- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás- cambia de tema

D- Ok... pero luego no me busques porque no suelo dar segundas oportunidades- aconseja

Más tarde

Rick se invento una estrategia para estar a solas con Kate y que pudieran mirarse sin miedo a que nadie los juzgara. Era un plan algo descabellado bueno de los únicos que se le suelen ocurrir. Sospechaba que después de aquello ella querría matarle pero le daba igual solo quería hablar un rato y sentirla cerca sin molestias. Aprovecho que dormía para tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela lejos, además conto con la ayuda de David para cuidar de Alex mientras estuvieran ausentes. Tomo todos los cuidados necesarios para que no se despertase y para que de igual manera nadie los descubriera.

Se la llevo a un hotel privado para que estuvieran solos tal cual como deseaba y espero a que estuviera despierta impacientemente. Lo primero que Kate noto al despertarse fue que su mano derecha estaba atada a la cama con unas esposas que afortunadamente conocía muy bien. Miro hacia al frente y lo vio sentado observándola detenidamente como si estuviese estudiándola y memorizándola por completo

B- Me quieres explicar qué demonios hago en esta habitación que ni siquiera conozco y encima esposada- dice confundida queriendo matarlo en ese instante

C- Te secuestre- afirma sin dejar a un lado la observación

B- Te has vuelto loco… dime que es una broma- menciona sorprendida

C- Aquí nadie nos molestara- continua

B- Castle quiero volver ahora mismo… tengo un hijo recuerdas?... un hijo al que debería estar cuidando en este momento- insiste desesperada

C- No te preocupes que tu hermano desconocido lo está cuidando... yo se lo pedí- aclara

B- De que se trata todo esto exactamente- quiere saber

C- Se trata de tenerte cerca ya que últimamente no me lo permites por miedo de lo que puedan decir- mantiene

B- Por que las esposas-pregunta señalándolas

C- Esto es un secuestro Kate… debo velar para que no te escapes- sigue sosteniendo su postura

B- Claro… quieres acabar con esta locura… no tengo ganas de jugar- propone  
C- Ahora que lo dices nos vendría bien jugar… digo para relajarnos- apoya con emoción

B-Olvídalo- reclama

C- Si me respondes 3 preguntas te liberare de inmediato- sugiere

B- Ok… lo hare pero solo porque no me hacen ninguna gracia las esposas. Ah que sean una sola pregunta y nada mas- contesta

C- Esas esposas solían hacerte feliz hace tiempo lo recuerdo perfectamente- dice como indirecta

B-Que empiece el juego… pero que quede claro tu pregunta y yo también- afirma para desviar la atención

C- Y yo que recibo a cambio de mi sinceridad- pregunta

B- Lo que tú quieras- responde con malicia

C- No me puedo resistir a semejante propuesta. Puedes comenzar- acepta

B- Quien es ella… quien es tu prometida…cuéntame acerca de ella- utiliza

C- Emily es una chica especial… la conocí hace tres anos en una cantina… me dijo que parecía perdido y realmente lo estaba… me ayudo a volver a creer en mí cuando ya había dado por muerta toda mi esperanza- contesta

Después de una pausa

C- Ahora me toca a mí… de donde salió tu hermano- curiosea

B- Es hijo de mi padre con otra mujer que conoció antes de casarse y con la que tuvo una aventura. El llego a nuestras vida como un ángel… mi padre estaba mal de salud… necesitaba un riñón y el se lo ofreció sin preguntar…es un buen hombre y me alegra ser su hermana – responde emocionada mientras Castle se acerca y le caricia el rostro

C- Siento que perdí una eternidad estando lejos- confiesa preocupado

B- Tenemos que dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser… parar de arrepentirnos y disculparnos continuamente… esta historia no se ha acabado Castle eso te lo puedo jurar desde el fondo de mi corazón-revela sinceramente

C- Por que me estabas esquivando- pregunta realmente interesado en saber

B- Porque me muero de celos- responde luego de una pausa

C- Te mueres de celos por mí- repite incrédulo

B- No sabes cuánto- dice libremente

C- Eso pronto va a cambiar- asegura

B- Tú crees que seremos felices juntos- menciona sonrojada

C- Estoy seguro- admite quitándole las esposas- Eres libre de irte- continua

B- Quiero pasar la noche contigo… quiero que me abrases hasta el amanecer y quiero ver contigo la luz de la mañana- propone con ilusión

C- Entonces me quedare para refugiarte en mis brazos como tanto deseo- acepto

B- Gracias- agradece

C- Siempre… no lo olvides

Allí se quedaron los dos abarcándose con suavidad y con fiereza como si temiesen despertar de un gran sueño. Una segunda oportunidad se estaba acercando a sus puertas y el amor temblaba de fervor al percibirlo.


	6. El desenlace

Cap. 5 Desenlace

Las decisiones que tomamos definen lo que somos, a donde queremos ir y que somos capaces de hacer. Algunas son difíciles de conquistar porque implican sacrificios pero hay que tener bien claro que la felicidad es un privilegio y para alcanzarla debemos arriesgar. Vivir en la mentira es una condena que nadie merece, si quieres atrapar la libertad solo déjate llevar por los latidos de tu corazón y él sabrá como guiarte.

Solo faltaba un día para la gran boda, Castle sabía que se acercaba el instante de ser valiente para poder seguir adelante. Había pasado unos días increíbles junto a su hijo Alexander donde había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y asombrarse con cada una de sus actuaciones, era realista y fuerte como su madre pero a la vez era fantasioso y atrevido como su padre. Era una maravilla compartir el tiempo con el porqué volvía a sentirse niño nuevamente y disfrutaba complaciendo los deseos de su hijo.

Por otro lado Emily esperaba a que diera la cara impaciente sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a escuchar de su boca pero quería enterarse por sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que perdía algo y no era exactamente una buena experiencia, tenía más miedo de estropear su amistad que su amor la verdad es que ni siquiera ella misma se entendía. Fue a dar una vuelta para refugiarse en la humo de un cigarrillo que la llevase muy lejos de allí. Para su desgracia fue directo hacia donde estaba la mayor de sus pesadillas en los últimos tiempos. Llego hacia a donde estaba el y pensó en marcharse demasiado tarde porque él se giro al darse cuenta de su presencia.

D- Ahora eres tu quien me sigue- dice con maldad

E- Venia solo a relajarme lo último que pensé fue en encontrarme contigo- responde con rapidez

D- Entonces es el destino que se empeña en encontrarnos- propone

E- No me digas que crees en esas cosas- afirma con duda

D- La verdad no creo mucho en ello pero no puedo ignorar las señales- menciona con sinceridad

E- Hace mucho que yo deje de verlas porque me asustaba lo que podía encontrar-confiesa

D- A que le tienes miedo- pregunta

E- Creo que nunca seré feliz… soy la prometida de un hombre que se muere por otra… siempre supe que no la olvidaría… veía en su mirada como la extrañaba… pero continúe a su lado… ahora comprendo que no solo lo hice por el también lo hice por mi- admite

D- No crees que es hora de dejarlo ir- propone

E- Estoy esperando que él lo haga… quiero que sea feliz y sé que conmigo no lo es… en el fondo no puedo reprocharle nada- contesta

D- Tú no estás enamorada de él parece que solo le tienes cariño- curiosea

E- La amistad siempre fue lo que nos unió… en el amor nunca funcionamos- acepta

D- Entonces aun tengo una oportunidad- bromea

E- Ni lo pienses- argumenta impresionada

D- No te escaparías conmigo- expresa con emoción

E- No estoy tan loca- opina

D- Yo creo que los estas… y esa demencia que tienes ocultada puede impulsarte a mis brazos- insiste

E- Eres un presumido y un pedante- responde inquieta

D- Pero estaré esperando una respuesta- concluye

Castle fue a llevar a su hijo de vuelta con su madre después de haber jugado hasta el cansancio. Kate lo recibió con una mirada de entusiasmo que para cuando quiso retirar ya era demasiado tarde. Alexander entro corriendo a ver a Lannie que estaba pasando un rato con su amiga dejando a sus padres frente a frente. Rick le pidió un segundo a Kate para conversar, ella quiso hacerlo en privado y le indico a Lannie que se quedara un momento con el niño. Salieron al jardín que quedaba en la parte de atrás para evitar las interrupciones.

C- Como estas- pregunta para romper el hielo

B- Bien… de que quieres hablar- responde curiosa

C- Quería decirte que hoy voy a definir las cosas con Emily… voy a contarle que estoy enamorado de ti y que no puedo seguir con ella…voy hacerlo hoy de una vez por todas- menciona con firmeza

B- Estas seguro- consulta con brillo en los ojos

C- No aguanto más estar lejos de ti… me muero por estar a tu lado… quiero hacerte mía para siempre- asiente con coraje

B- Yo también estoy loca por estar contigo- confiesa sorpresivamente

C- Entonces así será… quiero que empecemos una nueva vida junto con nuestro hijo… y quiero que sea maravilloso… no quiero por ningún motivo volver a separarme de ti- enuncia emocionado

B- Quiero exactamente lo mismo… de ahora en adelante no más dudas… no más miedos… lo que más deseo es darte todo aquello que guarde en mi alma y no te supe entregar- responde con confianza

C- Me alegra tanto oírte decir esas cosas… siempre ame tus silencios pero tu convicción me llena aun mas- acepta aproximándose a ella

B- Se siente tan bien tenerte cerca- reconoce feliz abrazándolo

C- Estoy tan loco por ti- afirma oprimiéndola con desespero

B- Esto ya es más que locura… es más que amor… es más que todo… es algo que va mas allá de lo creemos- confirma con ilusión

C- Cuando te volviste tan romántica- pregunta sorprendido

B- Cuando me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti- contesta con sinceridad

C- Sabes que ahora mismo te comería a besos hasta devorarte entera- insinúa

B- De seguro estaría encantada si así fuera pero no olvidemos que tienes que arreglar unos asuntos primero… le debes eso a ella- reflexiona muy a su pesar

C- Lo sé… pero eres tan irresistible para mí… no puedo evitar perder el control de vez en cuando… no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- manifiesta apoyando su cara en ella

B- Piensa que cuando todo esto termine seremos libres de entregarnos a lo que sentimos- lo tranquiliza respirando su aliento

C- Gracias por esperarme- corresponde

B- Siempre lo hare- responde

Ya en la noche

Después de hablar con Kate decidió ir a buscar a Emily para terminar su relación de mentiras. Sabía que no sería fácil porque la quería muchísimo había sido su mejor amiga en los malos tiempos y eso no se olvida de un día para otro. Cuando fue a su habitación ella no estaba y supuso que estaría en algún lugar tratando de olvidar lo problemas como siempre lo hacía. La casualidad lo llevo hasta la terraza y fue allí donde la encontró.

E- Ya decidiste hablarme- pregunta con sarcasmo

C- Siento haber estado tan lejos de ti últimamente- responde con tristeza sentándose a su lado

E- Necesitabas tiempo para saber cómo dejarme lo entiendo perfectamente- certifica sin dudas

C- Es muy difícil hacerlo… yo te debo muchas cosas… y te quiero mucho- menciona

E- Pero no me amas… nunca lo hiciste… tu no me debes nada Rick… fue un placer compartir mi vida contigo… tu engendraste la mayor parte de lo que soy… eso no se me va a olvidar nunca- confiesa

C- Perdóname de verdad… llegue a creer que la olvidaría pero eso no sucedió… el amor se hizo más fuerte todavía en la distancia…lo comprendí cuando la vi nuevamente- testifica

E- Lo sé… me gano la vida escribiendo historias de amores que se reencuentran… cuentos de hadas que yo jamás voy a vivir- mantiene con melancolía

C- Eso no tiene que ser así… si alguien que merece ser feliz esa eres tu… se que vas a encontrar un hombre que vea lo que realmente vales… que llegue a tu corazón y te remueva por dentro- advierte con delicadeza

E- Yo no quiero enamorarme- reconoce

C- Eso no lo puedes controlar… simplemente te pasa- dice con firmeza

E- Vas a volver con ella- consulta

C- Es lo que más deseo- admite

E- Creo que nunca había conocido a nadie tan enamorado como tu… estas dispuesto a todo por la mujer que amas y eso te honra- confirma

C- Yo nunca conocí a nadie más bondadosa y virtuosa que tú- responde con gratitud

E- Quiero que encuentres la dicha que persigues… yo no pinto nada en esta novela- acepta con humildad levantándose del suelo

C- Que vas hacer- interroga

E- Creo que es hora de irme- propone

C- Necesitas que te lleve- sugiere

E- Se cuidarme sola… no te preocupes- le dice marchándose

Se queda un rato pensando en las cosas de la vida pero luego se le ocurre informarle a Kate que ya había solucionado todos los problemas y por fin podrían estar juntos. Le manda un mensaje para encontrarse en la terraza. Cuando ella llega no lo ve por ninguna parte y se asusta. Luego siente sus manos sobre los ojos y se apodera una gran sonrisa de su rostro. Suspiro tranquilamente al sentirse tan acorralada en sus brazos porque es allí donde se sentía más segura.

C- Adivina quién soy- le dice mientras la gira quedando de frente y sin quitar las manos de su mirada le roza los labios seductoramente

Ella no responde solo busca sus labios con impaciencia y el desarropa sus pupilas para mirarla con detenimiento.

C- No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo- menciona respirando su perfume

B- Por favor… limítate a besarme… me urge ser tuya de nuevo… hazme el amor como si fuera nuestra primera vez- le ordena mientras se cuelga en su cuello y lo besa de manera impetuosa

Allí sin necesitar de más palabras los dos se sometieron a la pasión que sentían. El fuego brotaba de sus venas y sus cuerpos temblaban de delirio. Se centraron en satisfacerse mutuamente la sed que venía sintiendo durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Fue totalmente una locura volver a escuchar los gemidos y los gritos ahogados que los dos adoraban experimentar. Hacer el amor siempre fue una danza de aventuras para ellos, era inigualable sospechar que todo seguía intacto, el conocía donde excitarla y ella lo volvía loco con cada cosa que hacía. El tiempo siguió caminando y pasaron horas amándose con alucinación. Al volver a la realidad se fueron vistiendo entre caricias entusiasmados por la nueva oportunidad que saboreaban.

Volvieron al cuarto de Kate para dormir a su hijo como cada noche. Ella siempre le leía un cuento antes de dormir. Cuando llegaron David estaba divirtiéndose con Alexander como de costumbre. El hermano de Beckett pudo percatarse de lo que pasaba y sintió un gran placer al notar como su hermana sonreía iluminada. Se despidió de todos y se fue. El niño le solicito a su padre que fuera él quien le leyera una historia en la cama y Castle sonrió de satisfacción sin poderse negar. Kate los acompaño y se acostó con ellos emocionada por escucharlo leer cuentos infantiles. Todo era perfecto, no hacían más que respirar un aire con sabor a paraíso.

Emily recogió sus maletas para dejar todo atrás. Pidió un taxi pero como el lugar estaba un poco alejado se demoraría y estaba esperando en la puerta. David se apareció en una moto y se paro frente a ella.

D- Última oportunidad para venir conmigo- le dice decidido

E- No te das por vencido- responde sonriendo

D- No tan fácilmente… reconozco que sabes resistirte a mis encantos… pero aun me queda la esperanza de que de una vez por todas te atrevas a vivir una aventura- plantea valientemente

E- Tú sí que sabes cómo convencer una chica- mantiene

D- Se hace lo que se puede- contesta

E- Por que exactamente debería irme contigo- pregunta

D- Porque quieres hacerlo me parece razón suficiente- menciona

E- No puedo creer lo que voy a decirte pero acepto tu propuesta aunque también creo que voy a lamentarlo-reconoce montándose a su lado

D- Vas a dejar tu equipaje- pregunta curioso

E- No lo voy a necesitar- afirma

D- Prepárate para el mejor viaje de tu vida- enuncia

E- Eso espero- concluye

Las cosas imposibles que pensaste nunca alcanzar pueden estar muy cerca de cumplirse si así tu lo anhelas con desenfreno. Castle y Beckett estuvieron separados pero nunca perdieron la esperanza de estar juntos, eso los unió otra vez después de aquella estación perdida. En esta ocasión su amor perduraría eternamente y vencería cualquier obstáculo porque lucharían fundidos en una sola piel.


	7. La boda

Cap. 7 La boda

La boda iniciaba el domingo por la noche, ya solo faltaban dos horas y el ambiente estaba cargado de emoción. El decorado era alucinante, cintas blancas colgadas en los arboles, parecía estar nevando porque todo se vestía de claridad. Rosas rojas componían el camino hasta el altar acompañado de infinitas velas que alumbraban el trayecto. Las sillas guardaban pequeños ramos en los respaldos y los globos jugueteaban en la arena. Las antorchas y las luces cobraban vida propia resplandeciendo el viento a su alrededor. La música era excitante, la temperatura perfecta y el amor se desbordaba en las esquinas. Kate se detuvo a examinar el paisaje conmoviéndose infinitamente con la sensación no podía entender como le había asustado algo tan extraordinariamente puro. Se imagino allí junto con Castle mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, se perdió a la vez que fantaseaba despierta con su propio casamiento. Rick la abrazo por detrás para trasladarla al presente con la poción de su aroma. Ella se apoyo en el con total entrega suspirando por tener la dicha de abarcarlo. Se desplazo para besarlo apasionadamente a la vez que jugaba con sus cabellos. El la tejió a su cintura para no dejarla ir. Entre los dos volaba una magia exquisita. Cuando se soltaron ansiosos por recuperar el aire que perdieron con placer Rick quiso saber en qué pensaba su musa.

C- En que pensabas- pregunta acariciándole el rostro con suavidad

B- En lo maravilloso que es todo esto- contesta con brillo en los ojos

C- No sabía que eras de las que lloran en las bodas- bromea sorprendido

B- Tengo que admitir que ganas no me faltan… el romance se advierte en donde quiera que miras… es precioso que dos enamorados quieran dar este paso… no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes- dice con seriedad

C- Adoro verte tan entusiasmada… creo que soy adicto a tu sonrisa- afirma tratando de controlarse ante las palabras de ella, quería pedirle que fuera su esposa de nuevo allí mismo pero no quería presionarla ni mucho menos espantarla

B- Soy muy feliz… de verdad creo que estoy andando sobre las nubes… tu me haces ver las cosas llenas de colores- confiesa ilusionada

C- Nunca pensé oírte hablar de esa manera pero me encanta que te muestres tal como eres ante mi- exclama satisfecho

B- Perdí demasiado tiempo escondiéndome dentro de una burbuja por seguridad… yo lo único que ansío es compartir mi vida contigo sin limitaciones- promete honestamente

C- Te juro que voy a cumplir todos tus deseos- advierte con pasión

B- Ya lo estás haciendo… con el solo hecho de estar aquí conmigo me siento completa- informa alegre entrelazando sus manos

C- Te das cuenta que es la segunda boda a la que vamos juntos- se acuerda

B- Si me acuerdo que en la de Ryam fuiste mi acompañante… yo estaba muy nerviosa a tu lado… no paraba de mirarte sin que te dieras cuenta… aun no éramos nada pero ya significabas todo para mí- admite

C- Dejamos ir tantas oportunidades… me inquietaba mucho que salieras corriendo si yo daba un paso en falso- menciona

B- Yo tenía pánico de que te cansaras de esperarme- le dice sin vergüenza

C- Eso no va pasar… desde la primera ocasión que te conocí yo ya sabía que te quedarías para siempre dentro de mi ser…. me hechizaste con tu manera de actuar… me volví loco por conocerte… te admire y luego me enamore perdidamente- afirma

B- Yo te amaba aun antes de conocerte… leía tus libros y me parecía que te conocía… era extraño pero luego cuando te apareciste en uno de mis casos resultaste ser tal cual te imaginaba… debo reconocer que eras algo insoportable pero te me fuiste mezclando con mi propia sangre sin que me diera cuenta… esas cosas que decías me hacían enloquecer y aunque pretendía que no las soportaba en realidad me hacían delirar- aclara sincera

C- Aquella noche que tocaste a mi puerta para besarme y desnudaste tus sentimientos sin barreras fue tan especial que no puedo ni siquiera explicarte toda la mezcla de sensaciones que se impregnaron dentro de mi corazón… te di todo lo que tenía guardado… esa tensión que se me había acumulado después de tanto tiempo… te ame con todas mis fuerzas- le dice mientras se sienta en la arena y ella se recuesta con el

B- Había visto mi vida correr como una película colgada de aquel edificio pero solo me importabas tu… te llamaba con desesperación… pensé que me moría sin decirte que te amaba y comprendí que tú eras más valioso que cualquier deseo de venganza-le explica

Ryam se acerco al verlos a los dos muy acaramelados en la arena

R- Que bien se ven los enamorados- dice satisfecho

C- Que te puedo decir amigo… estoy con la mujer que amo… no puedo estar más feliz-responde orgulloso

R- Me alegra tanto que todo sea perfecto… ustedes han vuelto a estar juntos… Lannie se decidió a casarse… definitivamente es un día inigualable- grita emocionado

B- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… es un día que siempre vamos a recordar- afirma riéndose

C- Casi se me olvida que Lannie te está buscando para que le ayudes a prepararse y no te preocupes por Alexander que esta con Jenny y los niños- aclara

Beckett se despidió de Castle con un beso alucinante, apenas se querían separar. Ryam tosió incomodo mientras se reía, estaban más cariñosos que nunca parecían dos adolescentes que por primera vez conocían la intensidad del amor.

Finalmente Kate fue a tranquilizar a su amiga que estaba enferma de los nervios con todo el asunto del matrimonio. La ayudo a vestirse con detenimiento, el vestido le quedaba sensacional porque era sencillo pero a la vez original como ninguno. Lannie estaba hermosísima con todo el maquillaje perfectamente arreglada.

L- No puedo creer que finalmente haya llegado el día- proclama sobrepasada por la emoción

B- Lo sé amiga es increíble… me complace que serás dichosa al lado de Esposito- sostiene

L- Después de hoy sere una mujer casada… puedes creerlo yo que solo vivía de aventuras- propone alarmada

B- Ya… pero Esposito sí que supo cómo hacerte perder el control… ustedes siempre se quisieron aun cuando creían que solo pasaban el rato- determina

L- Lo sé… soy muy afortunada… y tu cuando piensas hacerlo… cuando vas a casarte- pregunta expectante

B- La realidad es que yo no necesito firmar mi amor en un papel… pero es tan impresiónate lo que estoy viviendo que ahora me siento decidida a dar ese paso con el… pero creo que ya no va a pedírmelo por miedo a espantarme- manifiesta contrariada

L- Entonces pídeselo tú- propone

B- Has perdido la cabeza como voy hacer eso- reacciona

L- Si tanto lo quieres vuélvete loca y hazlo… demuéstrale lo que eres capaz de hacer por él y hazlo sin miedo- refuerza

B- Y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo- duda

L- Ese hombre ve por tus ojos como puedes pensar eso- contesta

Jenny interrumpe para decir que ya todo está listo para la ceremonia. Kate se va para desempeñar su papel de dama de honor. Le da un beso a su hijo que venía muy bien vestido para junto con los niños de Ryam cargar el vestido hasta el altar. Ella camino junto con Castle que la esperaba intranquilo como si fueran ellos los que se casaban. Después de que todos estuvieran acomodados la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

La novia apareció dejando a todos boquiabiertos principalmente a Esposito que no hacía más que abrazarla con la mirada. Todos se levantaron para recibirla con admiración. Al llegar al final del trayecto el novio la recibió para que el cura comenzara su labor. Alexander se fue al lado de su padre y tomo su mano dejando que Kate sonriera complacida después de la acción. Las palabras del sacerdote se alargaron como casi siempre para terminar haciendo la pregunta capaz de cambiar una vida para siempre. Los dos dijeron el sí quiero pasión. Los presentes aplaudieron después del beso. Rick y Kate se observaron comiéndose las pupilas con inmensidad.

De repente fuegos artificiales empezaron a conquistar la noche para inaugurar la fiesta que los esperaba por delante. Castle tomo a su hijo en los brazos y descansó su mano en la mano de Kate para caminar complacido.

En la celebración se quedaron solos en una mesa viendo como jugaba Alexander inquieto corriendo de aquí para allá. Castle la miro un instante de cerca y ella quiso contestarle en palabras.

B- Lo sé… es tan travieso como su padre- bromea

C- Yo no soy travieso… bueno si un poco- reconoce

B- Solo un poco… nos conocemos… a mi no me puedes mentir- aclara

C- No te vi llorar en la boda- apunta cambiando de tema

B- Quizás lo hice por dentro- menciona

C- Así no vale- señala

B- Quieres verme llorar- pregunta

C- Quiero verte sentir- aclara

B- Quieres saber lo que estoy sintiendo ahora- propone

C- Nada me gustaría más- responde

B- Siento que me muero por besarte y que estas increíblemente apuesto con ese traje- define

C- Quieres saber qué es lo quiero yo- pregunta

B- Adelante- se inquieta

C- Quiero que aceptes bailar conmigo- afirma con disposición

B- Entonces acepto porque si te digo la verdad ahora mismo no te diría a nada que no- contesta

El la toma de la mano para dirigirse a la pista de baile. Se pasan horas bailando sin apenas decir una palabra. Los dos están involucrados en sus propios pensamientos pero al final se dirigían hacia un mismo punto. Castle se moría de ganas por pedirle matrimonio pero no se atrevía y Kate también quería intentarlo. Ella no aguanto más callarlo.

B- Quieres casarte conmigo- le dice de repente

C- Estas hablando en serio- pregunta después de que la conmoción lo dejara actuar

B- Más en serio que nunca- responde decidida

C- No me lo puedo creer- reacciona atolondrado

B- No quieres hacerlo- sospecha

C- Que no quiero hacerlo… llevo desde hace horas tratando de preguntarte lo mismo pero no tuve valor- aclara

B- Entonces- continúa

C- Espera- dice sacándose un anillo de su bolsillo

B- Para no estar seguro viniste bien preparado- bromea sorprendida

C- Katherine Beckett te casarías conmigo- afirma mostrándole el anillo y de rodillas

B- Por supuesto…. nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa- responde

Castle quedo cautivado con la respuesta de su amada y le coloco el anillo con los ojos aguados. Se besaron intensamente para después advertir los aplausos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Alexander también corrió hacia ellos a pesar de que no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Lannie miro a Kate con orgullo estaba complacida de que su amiga venciera todos los complejos y restricciones de las que siempre hablaba. La celebración se hizo aun más profunda después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahora que ya no quedaban temores la vida empezaba a sonreírles. Les restaban muchas cosas por experimentar todavía tal vez nuevos problemas pero lo más importante es que estarían juntos y así lo solucionarían. Formarían una familia como siempre quisieron llena de paz y armonía.

Los sentimientos son gotas de lluvias que te mojan el alma cuando menos lo sospechas. Dicen que para casarse lo que más se necesita es estar enamorado y eso definitivamente sobraba en esta historia. Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas tarde o temprano. Era un nuevo comienzo lleno de aventuras donde aprenderían a compartir, entenderse, aceptarse pero sobre todas las cosas se amarían más con el pasar de los días. Tendrían que volver a Nueva York para recuperar la vida que los dos habían abandonado. Ellos eran felices y estaban dispuestos a todo para conservar esa felicidad.


	8. El regreso

Cap 8 El regreso

Regresar al lugar de donde venimos es un acontecimiento especial porque nos acerca a ese rincon donde nos sentimos plenamente a salvo. A veces huyes de ese sitio por la necesidad de olvidar quien eres pero nunca lo haces, porque en ocaciones estar lejos te invita a permanecer cerca. Volver guarda una mezcla de satisfaccion compuesta con sorpresa, ya no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar y eso te conmueve pero si quieres estar en paz contigo mismo debes hacerlo con todo el coraje que llevas dentro. Castle abandono Nueva York porque no podia respirar el mismo aire que ella sin correr a buscarla con desespero, tenia que reconocer que la unica manera de aliviar un poco esa inquietud era tomando distancia, estaba completamente seguro de que no la olvidaria pero si ya no estaban juntos no podia pretender estar alli sin sentir nada. Kate tambien quiso huir de aquella vereda porque no tenia sentido caminarla sin el. Eran demasiasas memorias que la visitaban todas las noches, solo pensaba en los momentos compartidos muriendose de nostalgia, las huellas de sus caricias no se borraban de su piel y la verdad es que ella queria quedarselas porque estaba convencida de que ningun hombre la tocaria igual. Los dos decidieron apartarse de todo lo que conocian pero ahora llegaba la hora de acercarse al calor que renunciaron al estar cegados por la melancolia.

Llegaron en la tarde al aereopuerto para tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa. Estaban radiantes y satisfechos, ansiaban vivir la fortuna que una vez rechazaron por una tonteria. Castle cargaba a su hijo entusiasmado mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Kate amorosamenre con toda la ternura que experimentaba. En el avion Rick y Alexander no paraban de jugar, se notaba que la intranquilidad era parte de su genetica. Kate estaba muy nerviosa pero cada vez que sentia el roce de su piel con la de Castle toda preocupacion simplemente desaparecia. Llegaron en la noche y Beckett se percato de que nadie los esperaba. La duda volaba por su cabeza pero no dijo nada se dejo guiar por su futuro esposo con determinacion. Tomaron un taxi y luego se detuvieron en el apartamento de Castle. Cuando entraron un golpe de recuerdos los asecho inmediatamente, aquellas paredes representaban un baul de sensaciones perdidas que dificilmente serian arrinconadas. Rick se sento en el sofa sumergido en un mar de sentimientos a la vez que Kate se dirigia a poner comodo a su hijo para que durmiera.

Despues de un rato ella se acerco a el cuidadosamente para recostarse en sus brazos y sintio curiosidad de saber en que estaba pensando.

B- En donde esta tu cabeza- pregunta suspirando bien cerca

C- Estas loca por saberlo- responde sonriendo

B- Ya sabes que me muero por ti- responde sorpresivamente dejandolo embobado

C- Pensaba en todas las cosas que vivimos... realmente fueron momentos maravillosos que te juro nunca olvide- confieza con una mirada penetrante

B- Como olvidar las noches de cine... los juegos que inventabas... las sonrisas... los sueños que hicimos realidad... hasta nuestras peleas eran divertidas- menciona con nostalgia

C- Recuerdas como terminabamos las discusiones- dice alzando la ceja sugerente

B- Perfectamente... era la mejor manera de ponernos de acuerdo enseguida- afirma con un tono provocador

C- Hicimos tantas locuras... y las que nos quedan por hacer... ni pienses que te vas a librar de mi ahora que vas hacer mi esposa- declara dichoso

B- Yo quiero estar atada a ti por siempre... con mucho placer aceptare tus locuras...mas que nada porque te adoro- contesta mirandolo a los ojos

C- Veo que sigues con tu lado romantico despierto... no sabes lo que me provoca escucharte... me estas volviendo loco con tus palabras- asiente tomando su boca con desenfreno y mordiendole el labio suavemente al terminar

B- Por que no vino Alexis a recogernos- pregunta sin poder aguantar la curiosidad

C- Ella es independiente ahora... vive en un apartamento sola... ademas no tuve el valor de llamarla para avisarle que volvia... hemos tenido discusiones ultimamente... ella no queria que me casara sin estar enamorado... se que tenia razon pero no queria reconocerlo... me pidio que te buscara... que aclarara las cosas pero no la escuche- admite con tristeza

B- No puedes apartarte de tu hija por necedades... tienes que ir a verla... dile que lo sientes... Alexis es inteligente y comprensiva... ella te ama puede perdonarte lo que sea- exclama con detenimiento

C- Lo se... pero ahora no se que decirle... no te precupes que todo se solucionara con el tiempo... estoy feliz de estar aqui contigo- sostiene

B- Vas a venir a dormir- enuncia poniendose de pie

C- No precisamente- dice levantandose y tomandola por la cintura

B- Que me estas proponiendo- pregunta con una expresion traviesa

C- Te propongo hacer el amor con un hombre que te ama profundamente y que muere de delirio por tocarte... quiero que seas mia y sentir tu pasion entre mis brazos las veces que sean necesarias- refuerza abrazandola por detras

B- Me fascina el escritor que vive en ti- confirma mientras se gira a besarlo

C- Y a mi la detective sexy que me tiene enamorado- le dice entre suspiros

B- Vienes o que- pregunta mientras le ofrece su mano

C- No te imaginas como me gusta esa frase- termina de decir caminando junto con ella hasta la habitacion.

Se pasaron la noche amandose una y otra vez hasta quedar agotados. Ansiaban ponerse al dia despues de tanto tiempo y era tan placentero lo que sentian que el cansancio apenas podia detener el deseo.

Kate se levanto a la mañana siguiente y no lo vio al otro lado de la cama. Supuso que estaba preparando el desayuno y se vistio para buscarlo. Cuando llego a la cocina se quedo de piedra ya que Alexander estaba junto a su padre preparando el desayuno y el desorden era desmesurado.

A- Buenos dias mama- dice con emocion

B- Buenos dias cariño- responde mientras lo abraza y lo besa

C- Yo tambien quiero mi beso- afirma celoso

B- Para ti tambien tengo- menciona girandose para darle un ligero beso

C- Ahora si que te mereces este desayuno que te hemos preparado- contesta con satisfaccion

B- Ya lo veo... y esta desorganizacion es parte de la sorpresa- señala alrededor

C- Es un detalle aparte... pero no te preocupes nosotros recogemos... ahora sientate y disfruta

El desayuno estuvo lleno de risas Kate no pudo evitar la sonrisa que aparecia en su rostro cada vez que Alexander se abrazaba a Castle con naturalidad. Rick le propuso ir al parque de atracciones con ellos pero ella primero tenia algo que hacer. Dejo que se fueran contentos luego acomodo todo, tomo un papel en mano y se dirigio a salir. Tomo un taxi hasta un edificio no muy lejos de alli.

Toco la puerta hasta que Alexis respondio y respectivamente se quedo en blanco al ver a Beckett parada. Habian sido muy buenas amigas y sin duda la extrañaba muchisimo se sorprendio enormemente de volver a verla. Luego del asombro la abrazo fuertemente para acto seguido invitarla a pasar.

A- Cuanto tiempo- dice un poco dolida

B- Si pero tu estas igual que siempre- contesta

A- Se puede decir que he crecido un poco- menciona

B- Estas hermosa- afirma

A- Si vienes a preguntar por mi padre no se nada de el- advierte B- Solo vine a que hablemos- aclara A- De que- pregunta B- De tu padre- exclama A- Hace mucho que no hablamos... creo que se iba a casar para olvidarte... yo no estuve de acuerdo y dejamos de vernos- admite

B- Lo se... pero eso no esta bien... ustedes siempre hablaron de las cosas... no pueden permitir que una estupidez se interponga en vuestra relacion- aconseja

A- Como lo sabes- curiosea

B- Nosotros volvimos a estar juntos... el destino nos reunio en la boda de Lannie... quisimos darnos otra oportunida- explica

Alexis permanece callada

B- Te parece mal- pregunta impaciente

A- Todo lo contrario es una buena noticia- esclarece

B- En serio te parece bien que volvamos- quiere saber

A- Mi padre te ama... solo contigo es plenamente feliz y yo quiero que lo sea- afirma decidida

B- No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi... entonces iras hablar con el- propone

A- Te agradezco que hayas venido a contarme... pero no se si quiero hablar con el ahora- menciona confundida

B- Escucha los conozco a los dos perfectamente... eres orgullosa y lo entiendo... pero las cosas hay que solucionarlas como adultos... mañana hare una cena... voy a esperarte... ademas tienes que conocer a tu hermano- exclama

A- Como que un hermano- interroga

B- Tuve un hijo con tu padre... tienes que conocerlo... tienes que venir- dice

A- Un hermano- afirma con emocion

B- Acuerdate mañana en la noche te espero- termina de decir dandole un beso de despedida

Kate fue a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad que tanto extrañaba para luego volver a la casa. Llamo a su hermano para decirle donde estaba y este le dijo que iba de camino porque se encontraba en nueva york. Practicamente coincidieron todos en la entrada. David se llevo a su sobrino a dar un paseo dejando a su hermana a solas con Castle. Ellos tambien decidieron dar una vuelta para caminar un rato. Despues de andar cogidos de la mano un largo tiempo se sentaron en un banco.

B- Hable con Alexis- dice mirandolo

C- Como- pregunta sorprendido

B- Encontre la direccion... la invite a cenar mañana en la noche- admite

C- Hiciste eso por mi- contesta orgulloso

B- Haria cualquier cosa por ti- afirma satisfecha

C- Te amo... no me cansare de decirlo jamas- dice besando ligeramente su cuello

B- Yo tambien te amo- responde suspirando

C- Tenemos que irnos- ordena levantandola con delicadeza

B- A donde- alcanza a decir apenas

C- Necesito hacerte el amor en este preciso momento... hay que regresar corriendo a la casa- exclama con rapidez

B- Estas loco- menciona

C- Locamente enamorado de di- afirma gritando

B- Entonces corremos todo lo que tu quieras- define acompañandolo

El amor es algo definitivamente inexplicable capaz de hacer brillar todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor. Estaban completamente enamorados y estaban dispuestos a pasarse una eternidad amandose mas cada dia.


End file.
